Painful Transformation
A Painful Transformation is which where heroes go through pain in a transformation. Their are two types of painful ones. One is Body Horror or Body Transformation. This transformation makes your body undergo into a very painful way in transformation. Also this transformation makes you scream or groan in agony while undergoing this. Here are examples: muscles growing, organs resizing or moving somewhere else, bones cracking of reshaping, mouths become muzzles, ears become longer, short, or pointy, hair style becomes different, eyes change color or their whole eyes have no pupil and becomes glowing colors, fangs growing, long or short claws on fingers and feet, tails growing, wings coming out, spikes on bodies, voices changes to growling, changes to a deeper voice, no talking, or two voices at once. The second transformation is the Mind Transformation. This here is the same as the Body one but different a heroes thinks of something or they are undergoing something they clutch their head in pain screaming or groaning in pain. Sometimes they can go in half transformation, which can be painful sometimes. Sometimes when they are almost done of the transformation, sometimes it's painful sometimes it's not. Sometimes they pass out and not remember what happened and some do, some transformation goes berserk some do not. 'Examples': *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', "Gamma World, Part 1": Wasp was exposed to the gas and was screaming in pain until her body was reshaping into a wasp-like creature, and her eyes become glowing green. *Werewolf have these things they undergo a very painful transformation when the full moon comes up. *''Bleach'': Whenever his inner hollow wants to comes out, Ichigo Kurosaki clutches his head and try to restrain the inner holllw within him. But when he comes out it won't be a pretty sight. First his holllw mask comes, until if he is still full control off himself and not letting Ichigo restraining him then, he transforms further and further until he looks like a lizard-like hollow or a devilike hollow. *''Dragon Ball'' series: Whenever the Sayians look at the full moon it seems pretty painful when they transform whenever they look at the full moon, also whenever the moon is gone or their tail is cut off if they are not a high level or never trained in Sayian school they will pass out, but when they are trained Sayians they are use to the pain and never pass out. *''The Little Mermaid'': Ariel goes through a quite painful-looking transformation from mermaid to human which involves her tail fin being torn in two and transformed into legs--the worst part probably being that without her voice, she can't scream from the pain. *''Resident Evil'': If the heroes get the virus or get the syringe with the virus in them they go through uncomfortable transformation that feels extremely painful with lots of screaming or groaning. *''Claymore'': The heroes goes through this and, this whenever their awakened forms are activated they groan in pain or screaming, meaning the transformation is painful. *''Trigun'': Vash the Stampede gets a weapon called the "Angel Arm", and by the looks of it whenever it comes out his arm it seems pretty painful, which Vash screams in pain. *''Garfield: 9 Lives'': Garfield use to be a lab cat and they put a serum in him to test something on him. Before they want to dissect him, he escaped but the humans are still after him. But when he went to land, and made it out of the water, he started to transform into a dog. The scene looks painful except the tail and claws. But when he starts growling in pain his whole body starts to become a werewolf then, a dog. *''Xam'd Lost Memories'': Akiyuki Takehara was chosen by the Xam'd, which it goes in Akiyuki's arm, which he clutches his arm and groans in pain. Before the Xam'd was about to be out, Akiyuki went through a tremendou painful transformation. He was clutching his head in pain and it also his body was also transforming, bulky arms and spiked on his back. He groans in pain when he first transformed. *''Princess Tuto'': Rue has an alter ego named Princess Kraehe. Whenever she comes out, Rue goes through a very devastating transformation. Her body whole body gets scratched or cut by sharp, pointy vines, which she screams in pain. Her dress becomes black, her shoes too, and her hair, and her hair style is different. *''Skull Man'': Nami didn't really knew who she really was until she transformed into a kitsune. This transformation sounds like her organs and body are stretching and also she was screaming and groaning in pain. *''Gargoyle'': Fox Xanatos got a necklace from David Xanatos for an enganevent present. But David wants it back from Fox but Fox started to transformed in front of him of becoming a werefox. This transformation looks painful with Fox screaming and stuff. Her transformation however makes her hands transform first then, her face then, muzzle, glowing white eyes, ears, and then, she grew taller and muscular. *''Haibane Renmei'': When Rakka she starts to get her first wings, she was screaming in pain. The wings were coming out with blood on it. This was the most painful transformation ever, by the looks of the wings coming out of the back. *1990s Spider-Man series: Spider-Man grew two more arms which it seems painful while he was groaning in pain. Then when he starts to fully transformed, he just groans in pain when his suit gets ripped with, claws, feet with claws, spider eyes and mouth, and the spider color fur, gray. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' cartoon: Spider-Man got shot by a dart with poison and he transformed into Savage Spider-Man. This transformation makes spider-man groan then, screams when his arms comes out, then, claw feet, then, his spider mouth. *''Jak 2'', Jak was being held by the prison fortress and he was been put in by dark ego inside of him. While he does gets angry when he unleashed it and he goes berserk of it, however if someone calms him down he's cool. But when he reverts back to his normal self the way he grabs his head and shudders violently, it looks incredibly painful when he reverts back. Even when he transforms it seems painful too as well. *''W.I.T.C.H'': Matt Olsen was kidnapped by Nerissa, she made Matt into Shagon. Which it is painful by holding his head and shaking violently and groaning in pain. When he starts his wings comes out first, then, his hair goes all different, and a tail comes out. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Number 5/Abigai Lincoln was drawn and become a slave to Ms. Thompson for giving her and her star students homework to eat. Ms. Thompson made Number 5 as them a weredog (she turns into a werebulldog). This transformation looks painful by the way she staggers violently and screaming and growling, then, her body gets bigger and her whole clothes rip off only showing her werebulldog form. *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'': Whenever Stich turns into his alien form whenever the glitch picks up, it hurts him screaming, growlimg, and moaning in pain. One time when it was close to the ending the transformation was so painful it almost killed him well it kinda did but Lilo brought him back to life. *''Hocus Pocus'': When the witches found out about Thackeray Binx in their home, the lead witch put a curse on transforming into cat painfully you can hear him screaming and groaning. *''Batman Beyond'': Terry McGinnis was spliced by Dr. Abel Cuvier, which resulted him in mutating into a man-bat monster. *''Beauty & the Beast'': Prince Adam was painfully transformed into a monstrous beast by the Enchantress as punishment for his selfishness. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'': SpongeBob and Squidward were painfully transformed into snails after they injected snail plasma by accident. *''Brother Bear'': Kenai was painfully transformed into a bear by the Great Spirits as punishment for killing Koda's mother out of hate rather than love. *''Brave'': Queen Elinor was painfully transformed into a bear by the enchanted cake made from the witch. *''The Mask'': Stanley Ipkiss was painfully transformed into The Mask when he puts the magic mask on his face. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Donatello was painfully transformed into a thoughtless monster after being infected from an injury caused by one of Bishop's monsters. *Askitaka in Princess Mononoke, when Nago cursed him with the demon inside him it also cursed Askitaka as well. But this is different he has demon powers like strength and his arm become muscler. But this will also kills him. But whenever the demon curse spreads on him he gets pains in his whole body. He groans in pain when they spread or his arm. *''World War Z'': When a zombie bites an uninfected human they will go through a painful transformation like a horrible seizure, into a zombie in 12 seconds. *''Dragon Wars'': When the Good Imoogi transformed into the Celestial Dragon the way his skin peels and growing arms, legs, and a tail, horns, and whiskers can be painful. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'': Link transforms into a wolf after being taken by the Twilight Realm, during his first transformation when his Triforce of Courage's mark shines painfully under his stress and his anger, he began to scream in pain, causing his teeth to change into razorsharp teeth then, shape-shifting himself into a wolf that makes him lose consiousness. *''Zelda: The Winged Ones:'' Link is painfully transformed into Fierce Deity Link when he puts the Fierce Deity's mask on his face. *''Valkyrie Profile'': Jelanda transformed into a demon after she drank a potion. She screams in fear when her arm uncontrollably grabs one of her knights crushing him to death before letting him go. Her who,e body become muscle ripping her clothes. Then, a tail and feet with claws. Then, the head shallows her up and revealing demon eyes. *Clowns: Kent McCoy transformed into the Cloyne painfully when his hands, fingers, and feet are growing. His suit became flesh and he gets claws and he gets sharp teeth. But he pukes out blood and his teeth. 'Quotes': 'Gallery': IMG_0153.GIF|Gohan painfully transforming into a Great Ape IMG 0151.GIF|Wasp painfully transforming into a wasp-like creature after she been exposed by the gas IMG_0154.PNG|Clare painfully forcing her awakened form transformation further IMG_0157.JPG|Vash arm painfully transforming into a Angel Arm, which he try's to stop it from shooting a bad guy IMG_0165.PNG|Garfield painfully starts transforming into a dog IMG 0161.GIF|Goku painfully transformed into a Great Ape for the first time IMG_0172.JPG|Akiyuki painfully going through his first transformation into a Xam'd IMG_0173.GIF|Rue painfully transforming into Princess Kraehe IMG_0192.PNG|Nami painfully transforms into a Kitsune in front of Hayato IMG_0193.GIF|Fox Xanatos painfully transforming into a werefox IMG_0196.GIF|Rakka painfully getting her first wings IMG_0239.JPG|Spider-Man painfully transforming into Savage Spider-man IMG_0531.PNG|Ashitaka holding on his arm in pain when his arm went berserk because of his demon curse Link turning into a wolf.gif|Link painfully transformed into a wolf for the first time Tumblr_lzwe67i4qx1roamg8o2_400.gif|Marge and Maggie Simpson painfully turning inside out Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight painfully turned to stone by the cockatrice, but Fluttershy would save her afterwards Twilight_turning_grey_S2E02.png|Twilight turns grey with depression, having been corrupted by Discord Splicers.jpg|Terry McGinnis/Batman turning into a Man-Bat monster after being spliced by Dr. Abel Cuvier. The Mask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss painfully transforming into The Mask. 150.png|Queen Elinor painfully transforming into a bear. IMG_0819.GIF|Spongebob transforms into a snail when Squidward accidentally poked Snail Plasma on his nose wattersons turns humans.png|The Watterson family painfully transforming into humans curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|Wallace painfully transforming into a Were-Rabbit at the light of the Full Moon Link turning into Fierce Deity.png|Link painfully transforming into Fierce Deity Link IMG_0850.PNG|Kent McCoy transformed painfully in the Cloyne Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events